


La alegoría de los corazones rotos

by LexSnape



Series: BrokenHearts Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brokenhearts universe, Heartbreak, M/M, Sex Magic, Soulmates, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Todos los magos tienen el corazón roto, y para estar completos necesitan la otra mitad. Ese día Harry no espero encontrar la mitad que le faltaba, no así.





	1. Clase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts).



> Ok~ ahora atención mortales, antes de que se lancen con antorchas y bates de metal por publicar un nuevo longfic, hoy cumplo un año con mi hermosa Beta y nadie tiene derecho a decir nada al respecto a menos que sean palabras bonitas para las dos -?-. 
> 
> G, preciosa... ha sido un año de locos, nos han pasado mil cosas, y a pesar de todo estamos juntas, eres mi mejor amiga, te amo. Eres de lejos mi persona favorita en el mundo, no sé cómo podría hacer algo sin ti a mi lado. Te amo y espero que disfrutes de esta historia y de este universo que he pensado para ti, porque tú eres mi alma gemela —huye—.

  
   
 ** _11 de noviembre, 1994._**  
   
Harry se sentó a un lado de Hermione, mirando alrededor nervioso, mientras sus compañeros de curso de diferentes casas se acomodaban en pequeños grupos, todos susurrando, algunos con ligeras notas de histeria, otros luciendo entre indignados e incómodos. Todos los alumnos en el aula eran hijos de muggles, unos pocos mestizos y un solo sangre pura.   
   
—¿Por qué crees Ron salió corriendo? Sé que él no tenía que tomar la clase, pero al menos pudo decirme de que es si él ya sabe ¡pude conseguir algunos libros vía lechuza para prepararme! —Hermione apartó su cabello con un movimiento brusco que demostraba de forma muy clara lo molesta que estaba. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros tratando de ignorar la punzada al escuchar a Hermione mencionar a Ron.   
   
Tan pronto como habían visto en el tablón de anuncios sus nombres escritos en la lista de la clase de “Lecciones de integración a la sociedad” y no el del chico pelirrojo Hermione lo había acosado por todo el colegio, hasta que Ron le había dicho que sus padres ya le habían dicho todo lo que tenía que saber de esa clase, pero nada más. Hermione había estado insoportable todos los días, siempre quejándose sobre lo injusto que era que los sangre pura pudieran pasar una tarde en la biblioteca cuando ellos tenían que estar en un aula, aprendiendo cosas de las que solo podría tener acceso ahí, en un salón de clases, y nada de información libre en la biblioteca.  
   
Harry continuó oyendo el parloteo incesante de su mejor amiga sin prestarle la más mínima atención, no le interesaba si los sangre pura tenían más oportunidades que los hijos de muggles para aprender sobre la cultura mágica, ellos habían tenido que explicarle a Ron como utilizar un teléfono, y nadie se había visto eso como si fuera algo injusto. Ellos simplemente habían crecido con ello, así como Ron y los otros habían crecido sabiendo todas esas cosas mágicas que Hermione estaba obsesionada por aprender, y a él solo solían causarle un dolor de cabeza.

—¡Harry, escúchame! —varios estudiantes los miraron molestos y solo por un segundo Harry se preguntó si lo miraban a él por haber entrado como cuarto campeón al torneo, o si era la reacción natural que solían tener los demás hacia Hermione cuando se ponía demasiado mandona.

—Si tu lo lograste que Ron te dijera nada ¿de verdad crees que yo encontraría la manera de enterarme de que va esto? —preguntó molesto, apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio y su barbilla sobre ellos mirando fijamente el verde empolvado de la pizarra.

—Sí hicieras el intento de hablar con é-

—Buenas tardes chicos —Harry observó fijamente a Madame Pomfrey, durante un par de segundos, tratando de entender que hacía la enfermera parada en el frente de un salón de clases.

Hermione a su lado hizo un ruidito ahogado, y lentamente, más y más estudiantes a su alrededor empezaron a ponerse en diferentes niveles de palidez o varios tonos de rojo. Neville que estaba sentado en el pupitre a su lado miraba su escritorio con lo que era clara aversión, mientras se no dejaba de revolverse en su asiento, sus orejas brillando debajo de su cabello rubio, fueron unos instantes más, cuando vio a Madame Pomfrey sacar una variedad de frutas muy especificas que su cerebro se iluminó.

Sus mejillas se iluminaron, por fortuna ya tenía la cabeza abajo y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue pasarse una mano por sobre la cabeza para ocultarse ¿No se suponía que esas cosas se enseñaban separando los sexos?

—El día de hoy se han librado de sus clases de la tarde para tener lo que nosotros llamamos Lecciones de integración a la sociedad, les explicaré todo lo que necesitan saber sobre lo que sucede con sus cuerpos, su magia sexual y los rituales de unión —Harry ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar el rostro, pero a su lado Hermione ya estaba sacando pergamino y pluma, podía sentirla rebuscar en su mochila. 

—Madame Pomfrey ¿No cree que sería bueno que los chicos salieran y luego saliéramos nosotras? —Harry se sintió tentado a decirle gracias a la Ravenclaw mestiza, así como medio salón de clase asintió en un murmullo confuso, todos tenían deseos de huir de ahí. 

Las cejas de la profesora se alzaron y Harry, que conocía a la mujer mucho más que cualquier otro alumno de su clase, sabía que la mujer tenia una respuesta firme y esa respuesta era no. 

—No veo la necesidad de hacer nada de eso, Señorita Li ¿creo que se habrá dado cuenta de que este año son pocos estudiantes hijos de muggles, y aún menos mestizos, el director ha dejado claro que no le molesta en que la clase sea mixta, yo opino que una educación sexual adecuada es que los chicos conozcan sobre las chicas y de la misma manera a la inversa, el cuerpo humano no es nada por lo que avergonzarse —la voz de la bruja tan segura y resuelta silenció cualquier tipo de reclamo que pudieran tener los estudiantes, y su mirada seria recorrió cada uno de sus rostros antes de continuar con su discurso—. Empezaremos con lo básico, sus tutores este año han recibido cartas para asegurarse de si su participación sería necesaria, si están aquí es porque sus tutores han cubierto lo que deben saber sobre su cuerpo, pero no sobre su magia.

La mujer tomó un pequeño paquete de aluminio y las risitas no se hicieron esperar, pero con un aplomo de tener años dando esas lecciones, la bruja lo abrió y sacó condón.

—Esto es un preservativo muggle, todos ustedes lo conocen, en los colegios muggles se imparten clases de salud antes de que tengan que venir a Hogwarts, es el único método de prevenir cualquier enfermedad sexual además del embarazo en el mundo muggle, ustedes como magos no tienen que andar cargando con uno, pueden seguir utilizándolo si es de su preferencia, pero un mago siempre lleva una varita, de modo que lo más sensato es que aprendan los hechizos anticonceptivos, de lubricación y limpieza necesarios —con un movimiento de su varita los hechizos aparecieron en la pizarra, los movimientos adecuados de la varita debajo de las palabras.

—Pr- Madame Pomfrey —Hermione levantó la mano, y Harry casi pudo escuchar a la mitad rodar los ojos ante la necesidad de Hermione de saberlo todo— ¿Hechizo de lubricación y de limpieza? —Seamus, sentado delante de ellos se sobresalto y por un momento pareció que iba a girarse a mirarlos, pero se mantuvo quiero cuando Dean lo miró curioso.

—Señorita Granger, creo que es correcto asumir que no piensa que el sexo puede ser solo vaginal ¿de qué otra manera lo harían los chicos? Y aun así hay chicas que requieren un poco de ayuda a la hora de producir lubricación para ser penetradas.

Un silencio ensordecedor se instaló por unos momentos, antes de que los comentarios comenzaran a salir. Las palabras “marica”, “anormal” y “fenómeno” salieron de la boca de varios hijos de muggles. 

Harry sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse.

—Veo que empezaremos con la fase de la integración antes de lo planeado —con un movimiento de su varita lo escrito en el pizarrón desapareció y para ser remplazado por un corazón enorme, de esos corazones que las chicas en los márgenes del pergamino en lugar de tomar notas en clase.

Los ojos de Harry fueron del pizarrón al rostro de Madame Pomfrey, la mujer tenía un gesto obstinado en el rostro que dejaba claro que no permitiría tonterías.

—Amor, chicos. El amor en nuestro mundo no tiene género, no tiene edad y ni siquiera tiene especie, el amor es magia, y la magia tiene la forma de un corazón —Harry sintió su aliento atorarse en su garganta, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su atención estaba totalmente en la persona que daba clases.

—Madame Pomfrey, los corazones no tienen esa forma, usted como sanadora debería de saberlo mejor que nadie —la voz de Hermione, desbordando arrogancia como de costumbre, Harry se hundió en la silla, él no tenía la menor idea de nada de eso, pero nunca era buena idea contradecir a cualquier profesor de forma tan abierta, menos aún a Madame Pomfrey, la expresión dura en el rostro de la bruja lo dejaba claro.

—Tal vez si cerrara la boca y dejara de interrumpir Señorita Granger, podría aprender una o dos cosas —Harry no necesitó girarse a ver a su amiga, pero sintió cuando se puso tensa, y un par de segundos después como se largó a temblar a causa de la ira contenida, pero se mantuvo sin responder.

La vieja bruja agitó la varita mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio, la tiza se separó de la pizarra y floto formando un corazón traslucido en tercera dimensión que giró y se separó por la mitad.

—Nuestra magia está en nuestro corazón, nuestro corazón se encuentra en dos cuerpos.

—Pero los muggles tienen el mismo corazón, nuestra biología no es diferen-

—Si no se queda callada, voy a pegar sus labios Señorita Granger —Harry casi se rió en ese momento ¿Cuántas veces había sido víctima de ese tono de voz? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo, pero era agradable que fuera alguien más, para variar—. Como les decía, todos tenemos la mitad de un corazón, en nuestro corazón está nuestra magia, en el momento que un mago encuentra a su alma gemela, y unen sus corazones la magia de ambos estará completa —el corazón se volvió a unir y por un segundo la tiza blanca obtuvo un brillo nacarado a la luz de las antorchas—, pero esto va más allá de la magia. Estoy segura de que todos ustedes han sentido al menos una vez algo por alguien, a su edad es completamente normal, pero ese sentimiento no será equiparable en ninguna circunstancia con la sensación de encontrar a su alma gemela.

El salón se quedó en silencio por completo. Harry no estaba del todo seguro si era por la información o el miedo a que Madame Pomfrey cumpliera su amenaza a Hermione con alguno de ellos, pero él podía sentir su corazón latir desenfrenado.

—Nosotros los seres con magia tenemos un compañero ahí afuera, chicos, la magia no mira ni discrimina, cualquiera de ustedes podría encontrarse mañana con que su alma gemela es alguien de su mismo sexo, del doble de su edad y una criatura mágica y nada podría evitar que se unieran, sus magias los obligarán a unirse y ustedes estarán felices de dejar que la magia antigua haga lo suyo.

—Madame Pomfrey ¿a que se refiere con unirnos? —Harry salió de su aturdimiento solo lo necesario para ver como Dean se sentaba más derecho en su silla mientras hacia la pregunta.

—Me alegra que pregunte Señor Thomas, ustedes se unirán mediante un ritual de magia sexual.

—¡Pero eso es magia negra! —chilló Hermione por lo bajo, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que la bruja no la escuchará.

—Señorita Granger, vaya a la enfermería y espere ahí, aclararé sus dudas en privado, tengo menos de una hora para enseñarle a sus compañeros —por un momento pareció que Hermione se iba a desmayar, pero al final se levantó y con una expresión de dolor salió del aula, dejando el salón en silencio.

—La magia sexual, es la magia que viene de sus cuerpos, es magia salvaje destinada a mantener a los de nuestro tipo produciendo más magos —una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer mientras hablaba—. Cuando hablo de protegerse, es que tienen que hacerlo, la magia sexual no da pie a que un adolescente no se embarace, siempre es necesario que usen o un condón o un hechizo anticonceptivo bien hecho —la cara de muchas chicas se pusieron rojas casi al instante, y miraron a los chicos con ligera desconfianza, lo que causo que la bruja sonriera un poco más—. Quizá muchos de ustedes no estén enterados, pero los hombres en el mundo mágico pueden embarazarse en el instante que encuentran a su alma gemela, ustedes han alcanzado la madures de sus habilidades mágicas el día que cumplieron catorce años, chicos —Madame Pomfrey suspiró y su sonrisa decayó ligeramente—. Algunos de ustedes probablemente ya han tenido su primera experiencia sexual, si lo hicieron antes de los trece años no sucede realmente nada, pero si han tenido encuentros sexuales después de sus catorce años con alguien que no es su pareja, la magia cobrará factura.

Con las palabras de la bruja, varias personas se movieron en sus asientos, la idea de un alma gemela perdiéndose ante el miedo de que la magia se volviera en contra de ellos.

—Si un mago tiene encuentros sexuales frecuentemente sin haberse unido a su alma gemela, con diferentes personas, lo único que le espera a ese mago es perder su cordura y hasta su humanidad.


	2. Alma Gemela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hello! Sí, tardé meses... Pero no hay forma de que les explique ni que me crean lo que han sido estos meses así que... Solo lean, disfruten y nos vemos el siguiente lunes con la actualización de "A todos los magos de los que me enamoré" y este viernes con la secuela de "Hey, tú".
> 
> ¡Sí! ¡Coño, sí! Lex volvió para quedarse perras :3 ¡Disfruten!
> 
> No está beteado, pero lo releí, ya si se me fue algo sorrynotsorry.

_**10 de diciembre de 1994, Vestíbulo, Hogwarts.** _

Hermione apretó los labios, y tomó a Harry y a Ron de las muñecas, tirando de ellos para que subieran la escalera, pero a pesar de que Harry siguió caminando, Ron aplastó los pies y miró con ojos enormes la escena frente a él.

—Maldito Malfoy —susurró, Harry al escuchar la sonrisa en su voz se detuvo también.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

En mitad del vestíbulo, Draco se encontraba frente a Cedric Diggory y Viktor Krum. Ambos chicos sostenían pequeñas cajas de terciopelo en sus manos, ofreciéndoselas desde su lugar de rodillas en el suelo. Harry nunca había visto algo así, en realidad nunca había visto una propuesta en su vida, pero tenía claro lo que era.

—Debe haberles dado una poción —gruñó Hermione, Ron negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes darle una pócima a una criatura, Viktor es un dragón Hermione.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos y Ron alejó los ojos de Draco que en ese momento estaba tan rojo que su cara prácticamente brillaba.

— ¿Ninguno me puso atención en el mundial? —su voz demostraba lo herido que estaba, pero cuando una chica chilló al pie de las escaleras se olvidó de todo, y miró de nuevo a los tres que eran el centro de toda la atención— Viktor es una especie de dragón rara que solo se encuentra en Bulgaria.

—Entonces debió haberlo hechizado o alg-

—No puedes hacerle eso a un dragón Hermione, Charlie me dijo que su piel humana es tan resistente a los hechizos como la de los dragones, aunque puede ser dañado como nosotros por otras cosas.

—Vale, entonces ¿Cedric también es un tipo de criatura? —preguntó lanzando una mirada a furiosa al rubio cuando tomó estiró su mano, y Cedric la tomó para besarle el dorso— En el mundial de Quidditch ni siquiera lo miró.

Ron frunció el ceño a su amiga.

—No te gustan demasiado los magos que están con otros magos.

—La homosexualidad es una enfermedad, Ronald —anunció levantando sus cejas, usando ese tono sabelotodo que acostumbraba cuando los sermoneaba—. No es correcto, ni mucho menos normal que dos hombres estén una relación, hay muchos centros de rehabilitación en el mundo muggle, contraen enfermedades especialmente desagradables y-

—Eso en el mundo muggle, ahora cállate Hermione.

Harry observó no muy sorprendido como su mejor amiga daba media vuelta, y subía las escaleras alejándose de ellos. Luego miró a Ron, que seguía con los ojos fijos en los tres chicos. Cedric había puesto un anillo en el dedo de Draco, y en ese momento, Viktor estaba poniendo el suyo en el mismo dedo.

—Igual es raro que ambos se hayan juntado para pedirle eso a Draco ¿No? En el mismo día y todo… —susurró no queriendo recibir las miradas que Hermione se había ganado de varias chicas a su alrededor.

—Lo que pasa es que ya despertó, ya sabes… Unos chicos estaban diciendo que Draco había sido el último de su dormitorio en conseguir que se le parara, pero por ahí habían dicho que era mitad criatura y que por eso estaba tardando —cuando Harry no respondió, Ron le sonrió—. Dijeron que era mitad _Veela,_ ellos se desarrollan más lento.

—Pero se supone que solo tenemos un alma gemela Ron —agregó y apartó la mirada cuando Cedric besó a Draco.

—El hurón es una criatura, necesita uno para el corazón del _Veela_ y otro para su mago, papá me explicó antes de venir al colegio cuando supo que vendrían chicas de Beauxbatons, por si acaso, pero creo que ya todas están con pareja o su pareja no está aquí —Harry sonrió ante la obvia decepción de Ron.

—Entonces Malfoy tuvo suerte…

—¡La mejor maldita suerte del mundo! ¡Tiene a Krum!

Ron se giró y pisando fuerte subió las escaleras, Harry se dio cuenta que a pesar de que muchos lo habían escuchado, nadie estaba molesto, había simpatía y diversión en la mayoría de los rostros de los alumnos.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras, con el rostro en llamas cuando Viktor Krum se inclinó y mordió el cuello de Draco, mientras Cedric continuaba besándolo.

_**(…)** _

_**24 de junio de 1995, Cementerio de Little Hangleton.** _

Harry gritó con fuerza, desgarró su garganta y apretó los ojos al punto en que se habría mareado si el dolor en su frente no lo tuviera ya a punto de vomitar, el olor rancio y metálico de la poción inundaba sus pulmones y a pesar de parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, todavía podía escuchar a Colagusano llorar sobre el sonido de sus propios gritos y el latido rápido y poderoso de su corazón en sus oídos.

No tenía la menor idea de qué tipo de ritual había sido ese, Harry solo sabía sobre el ritual para enlazar almas gemelas, nada más, y eso había sido claramente magia oscura. _Sangre, hueso y carne._ Harry no podía imaginarse que eso fuera magia de la luz, o gris al menos, y de pronto, la sensación de estar hirviendo en veneno disminuyó hasta el punto de que pudo abrir sus ojos. Sabía que sus gafas estaban rotas, pero la visión oscurecida y pesada no tenían que ver con eso, era la sangre que aún cálida por derramarse de su frente, enfriaba su piel hirviendo y le llenaba los ojos, mezclándose con las lágrimas y empañándole la vista con el color rojo, pero nada de era lo bastante horrible como lo era su magia.

Todo en su interior se agitó.

Supo que era su magia, porque todas las veces que había hecho magia accidental se sintió de manera similar, aunque no era lo mismo, pero su pecho burbujeante y la sensación de electricidad estática en su piel le recordó a cuando infló a tía Marge el verano antes de su tercer año, solo que había algo especial, que tiró de él hacia afuera y hacia delante de tal forma que sintió como sus muñecas rozaron contra la soga que lo mantenía sujeto a la tumba, estaba siendo jalado físicamente por la magia en su interior.

Entonces su corazón no solo latió, retumbó dentro de él casi como si rugiera, como si rogara por algo más, y él no pudo dejar de gritar ni por un segundo. El olor de los vapores del caldero llenó sus pulmones y cuando la figura de lo que creía era Voldemort se encontró de pie donde antes estuvo el caldero, Harry se quedó helado.

Había visto el rostro desfigurado del mago en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Quirrell en su primer año, y en ese momento, y con solo once años no se había sentido tan enfermo. Ni siquiera notó cuando Colagusano había colocado una túnica en el cuerpo del hombre, la reacción visceral de rechazo que le produjo lo hizo vomitar.

No era lo más desagradable que había visto, pero el simple hecho de mirarlo lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Iba a morir.

No había manera en que fuera a poder escapar de eso, lo supo cuando los ojos rojos de Voldemort se anclaron en los suyos y con una sonrisa, que solo podía ser de enfermiza satisfacción, caminó hacia él.

Fueron los segundos más largos y aterradores de su vida, cuando Voldemort se detuvo frente a él, su magia se agitó llegando a tocar la magia del Lord, y entonces todo se desato.

Magia pura y salvaje brotando desde lo más profundo de su ser lo desgarró cuando la mano de Voldemort se posó en su mejilla. Ese simple toque fue el fin de todo.

Un suspiro.

Una caricia.

Un latido de su corazón después, y todo el dolor y todo el miedo desaparecieron junto con la magia en un simple parpadeo y frente a él estaba alguien que solo podía ser Tom Riddle envejecido.

Harry observó, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua al hombre que sonrió tan lleno de sí mismo que un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla. Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en ese punto exacto unos instantes, hasta que su tren del pensamiento lo llevo a desear tocar ese lugar con sus dedos y se lanzó hacia atrás, contra la lápida y lejos de la mano en su mejilla con un sobresalto.

—Era cierto, al final resultó que todo era cierto —murmuró el hombre con una voz grave que le hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza. Harry se dijo a sí mismo que era el aire frío, pero era una noche cálida de junio y si era honesto consigo mismo, hubiera admitido que estaba deseando que hablara de nuevo, para su fortuna no tuvo que admitir nada, porque el hombre lo miró a los ojos un instante antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia Colagusano que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, su cuerpo encorvado sobre su muñón sangrante.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada, diciéndose que la razón por la que sus ojos se pegaban a su figura era porque necesitaba mantenerlo vigilado, y no porque se lo estuviera comiendo con la mirada. Había conocido a Tom Riddle en su segundo año, y aunque había pensado que era un adolescente sorprendente, ver al adulto en que se había convertido era algo que nunca había esperado.

Un hombre alto y esbelto de unos cincuenta, con sedoso cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos de color rojo que poco a poco iban aclarando. Su hermoso rostro, de gruesas cejas perfectas, pómulos altos, nariz recta y unos labios que atraían sus ojos como si los hubieran hechizado, incluso la forma de caminar que tenía, la postura y su simple presencia lo hacían centrarse en él.

Estaba en pánico.

Las cosas no se suponía que fueran así, y mientras lágrimas de desesperación rodaban por sus mejillas, Harry se esforzaba por negarse lo obvio.

Había encontrado a su alma gemela.

_**(…)** _

Voldemort se detuvo junto al mortífago retorciéndose en el suelo, disfrutando como nunca de la sensación de estar sobre sus pies, el terreno irregular lleno de escombros y hierbas silvestres no eran el lugar más cómodo de mundo para estar descalzo, pero la sensación incomoda era toda una novedad, cuando una esquirla de vidrio se clavó en la planta de su pie solo apretó los labios un segundo, pero lo ignoró. El dolor físico era casi una cosa que había extrañado.

—Es impresionante ¿No es así, Potter? —sonrió girándose para mirar a Harry, él mismo siendo incapaz de pelear con la magia antigua, ni siquiera intentándolo, solo rindiéndose a ella y al poder que sentía corriendo por sus venas, haciendo su interior vibrar y su alma cantar del placer más absoluto al estar completa por fin— La magia nos ha unido de esta forma, la razón por la que trate de matarte hace casi catorce años es porque alguien me contó de una profecía —Voldemort lo miró a los ojos, y Harry jadeó al ver el color azul eléctrico de sus ojos, no había rojo y su rostro había rejuvenecido unos diez años. Voldemort alzo las cejas ante la reacción del chico, y con un movimiento de su varita, Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo—, la profecía anunciaba que ibas a destruirme Potter, pero un mago no puede matar a su compañero de alma, o se destruirá a si mismo, fui afortunado de haberme ato hace tiempo a tierra.

Harry permaneció en el suelo, sus rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cuerpo, sus ojos clavados en la tierra suelta frente a él.

_Compañero de alma._

No podía ser que Lord Voldemort fuera su alma gemela.

La otra mitad de su corazón.

_¿Siquiera tenía corazón?_

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Obviamente tenía corazón, el órgano latiendo en su pecho tenía que estar, pero la idea era bizarra, y aún así, no pudo evitar mirar hacía arriba. Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente el rostro del Voldemort.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azules de Voldemort. Se le revolvió el estómago.

—N-nos vinculamos ¿P-por qué? —murmuró Harry, apretando los dientes cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con aparecer— E-en H-hogwarts d-di-

Voldemort rio, y Harry devoró cada gesto del hombre de forma ansiosa, aún mientras trataba de convencerse a si mismo que eso no estaba pasando en realidad.

—Hogwarts no va a enseñarte a realizar magia de sangre, Potter —la mueca en esa boca a Harry se le antojaba tan lejana, tan maravillosa en la curva de sus labios y los dientes blancos totalmente alineados—. El ministerio ya considera la magia sexual un tema que no debe ser hablado con los chicos, pero no pueden prohibirlo, eso es algo que afecta directamente su cuerpo y su sanidad, al ministerio no le conviene tener un montón de magos enloquecidos.

—Como tú —gruñó, y de nuevo Voldemort rio.

—Yo soy más poderoso que la media de los magos aun sin mi pareja, pero sí —explicó con una sonrisa y se acercó a Harry, sus pasos llenos de seguridad, luciendo tan aterrador como atractivo. Harry se empujó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero cuando el hombre apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, justo frente a él—. No podría lastimarte ni aunque quisiera, eres mi pareja, estamos vinculados y no deseo volver a ser arrancado de mi cuerpo.

—Trataste de matarme cuando era un bebé —gruñó furioso— ¡Mataste a mis padres! —Harry levantó el brazo, y antes de que la puntiaguda roca que había conseguido tomar, se estrellara contra su cara, Voldemort lo paró sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

—Tus padres estaban muertos cuando entre a esa casa, te lo juro por la magia que nos une —Harry se ahogó.

En ese momento lo sintió.

El tirón de su magia ronroneando como el más penoso animal ante su compañero. Sabía que no había manera de que Voldemort mintiera, _la magia se lo decía,_ pero…

—¿Entonces? —susurró, su brazo cayendo débil, siendo sostenido por la enorme mano que le rodeaba la muñeca con facilidad.

—Solo tres personas sabían de la profecía. El mortífago que me informó, paso todo el tiempo en la guarida, no salió y hay testigos, obviamente yo —Harry se estremeció, cuando la mano libre de Voldemort acarició su mejilla. Se estaba perdiendo—, y el mago a quien se supone se la hicieron.

Harry no necesitó que dijera una sola palabra, el enlace se estaba fortaleciendo con el contacto piel a piel, inclusive cuando solo era la punta de los dedos del hombre los que rozaban su mandíbula. El nombre vino a su mente de forma tan fácil y tan certera que salió de sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta.

— _Dumbledore._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien leyó esto... Gracias de verdad :3 Sé que me tarde las vidas, pero enserio la vida es un caos absoluto los últimos tiempos, pero creo que ya wey -?- En todo caso mis adorables, retorcidos lectores de cachetes rechonchos para pellizcar ¿Les gustó el capitulo? ¿LES GUSTO LA NUEVA OT3? ¿Les gusta Voldy? ¿Alguien quiere teorizar que pasará en el siguiente chap? El que adivine se gana un Drabble dedicado a su persona de la pareja que quiera~ Sí, estoy muy de buenas.  
> La verdad no soy muy sociable, pero me gustaria hablar más con todos ustedes. De verdad, gracias por leer si aun lo hacen y si hay nuevos, bienvenidos a este universo que me he creado para que la marida sea feliz.  
> Besos~

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces ¿les ha gustado? No he explicado demasiado porque no quería saturar de información y además de todo, quiero que vayan descubriendo con Harry. G, si estás leyendo esto te amo, y si no, pues estaré un poco molesta -?-, pero te sigo amando.   
> ¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Amor para esta ficker que vive y se alimenta de sus comentarios? Si les ha gustado, un comentario nos hará feliz a todos.  
> Besos~


End file.
